1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for electrically connecting contact points. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for electrically connecting contact points on neighboring circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit board connectors, which are metal molded parts, exist for electrically connecting a contact point on a first circuit board to a contact point on a second circuit board. If the contact points to be electrically connected are positioned on circuit boards which are at an angle to one another, the circuit board connectors are prepared in cross-section at a region provided for necessary angling in such a way that they may assume the angle by bending after attachment on the first circuit board for connection to the contact point on the second circuit board.
The present intention is based on the object of providing a device which is not only simply constructed, but is also simple to handle.
It is significant for the present invention that a simple sheathed conductor, which is easily available unlike a metal molded part, is used for electrical connection of contact points on circuit boards. Cutting contacts provided for contacting the sheathed conductor are soldered at solder points of the conductors of the circuit board. This is preferably performed after components of the circuit board are equipped, so that the circuit board may be pushed over a solder wave afterward. On the other hand, there is also a possibility of pressing the cutting contacts into the circuit board. However, care must be taken that the cutting contacts to be connected to one another via the conductor are aligned with a housing which accommodates the conductor. This applies above all if two or more cutting contacts are provided for each circuit board, which may be expedient depending on power load. A relevant conductor is either laid on the cutting contact or laid in the housing, and the housing is then pulled over the cutting contacts, with contact legs of the cutting contacts being received in inside guide contours of the housing and the conductor being pushed onto the cutting contacts until a final position of the cutting contacts inside the housing is reached in such a way that electrical contact is produced while cutting through the insulating sheath of the conductor.
This also functions if the cutting contacts to be connected to one another are positioned on circuit boards at an angle to one another, typically at a right angle to one another. A housing which may be angled is then provided.